Several techniques have been proposed for improving the quality of chip-scale electrical components. However, many chip-scale components today are too lossy or too expensive for most applications, and as a result, larger surface-mount components are used more frequently. Therefore, there is a need for high quality chip-scale components that can be manufactured at relatively low cost.